Treasures are not always made of gold
by moonlight64
Summary: A catle as a crime scene secret passages and treasures. Jisbon! not too fluffy! This time they really work on the case! Jane finds his very personal treasure... I wrote it together with my lovely friend Spenser!
1. Chapter 1

" Where are we going? " Jane asked bored as they were heading to Lisbon's car. It was almost 4 am.

" Cublicon castle. Someone has been killed and the local police needs our help." Lisbon answered quickly while starting the engine. 10 minutes later they arrive in front of the old building. " Looks…old and scary! " Van Pelt sighted.

" Oh, Grace… Scared about the ghost? " Jane teased her.

" What? A ghost?! I…I… " She shivered.

" There is no ghost. He only wants to make you worry! " Lisbon glared at Jane who's just grinning. Quickly they walked to the entrance and went in.

" What do we have here? " Lisbon asked. An officer came to her and told her about the facts.

Jane sat down onto an old chair and watched the people around him. Suddenly he stood up and headed towards the stairs. In the right moment Lisbon looked up to see him sneaking downstairs. " Jane?! " she shouted but he didn't seem to hear her, so she just followed him. When she stepped into the only room she could see, he was looking the old pictures and books.

" Jane! What for god's sake are you doing here? You can't just leave without saying a word! "

She said angrily, but he simply ignored her and kept focusing the books. " JANE! " She shouted once more.

" Keep cool, Lisbon! I just found something really interesting! " He grinned and pulled out a book. Without any noise the shelf opened like a door. " See! Cool, isn't it!?"

" How did you find that?! " Lisbon asked surprised and stepped inside the dark room behind the shelf. Jane grinned and followed her. " It was the only book that begun with 'M'. All other begun with 'N'. That was easy…" It was dark so that they hardly see a thing.

Suddenly the door closed again and left the two in totally darkness.

" Jane, open the door ! That's not funny. " Lisbon sighted.

" I'm standing next to you, so I didn't do anything. The door won't open again! " Jane answered quietly. Lisbon pushed him aside and tried it by herself. Jane was right, the door didn't open. " damn! What now? " Lisbon shouted desperate.

" We first should look around in here. " Jane said and stretched out his arm.

" JANE! Stop that or I'll shoot you! " Lisbon squeezed.

" Just take my hand. I don't want to loose you here! Obviously we're in a secret passage and I guess there's more than one way out. So probably we should stay together until we have light." Jane said reassuring. Lisbon sighted and took his hand.

" But don't do anything stupid! " she hissed.

Slowly they take a few steps. " Lisbon? " Jane breathed.

" Yea? " She whispered back, still holding his hand tightly. It felt really good, but she'd never admit that.

" I found a flashlight here! Wait.." Jane said and tried to turn the light on. " … The battery is empty! What a surprise… " Jane grumbled. " Let's just try to find the end of this passage. "

He took a few steps and pulled Lisbon behind him, but as he stopped she bumped into him and was glad that it was dark, because so he couldn't see her blush. Suddenly she squeezed and jumped into his arms.

" What happened? Are you ok? " Jane asked worried as he held her close.

" There… there was something on my leg! " her voice shivered. Soon she realized that she was still clasping Jane's shirt and has wrapped one arm around him. Quickly she took one step back and waited until the embarrassment went less. " Sorry, Jane. I didn't want to… "

She looked down.

" It's ok… I won't tell anybody. No need to worry. " Jane said and took her hand again.

They slowly started to walk again, but soon Lisbon stumbled and fell to the ground.

" Ouch! " She groaned.

" What? " Jane asked worried.

" My leg hurts… " She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. " Why now?! Damn! " She grumbled.

" C'mon. I'll carry you. " Jane offered.

" You carrying me? No; Never! " Lisbon said.

" OK, then I'll just leave you here until you die. " He smiled and started walking away.

" Wait! Ok, you can carry me, but don't take advantage of it! " She begged.

He kneed down, wrapped his arms around her and stood up again.

Carefully he stepped forward and some time later he found a kind of lantern.

" You ok, Teresa? " he asked. She blushed at the use of her first name

" Don't call me Teresa! " She grumbled.

" OK, you are fine I hear." He laughed. " I'm handing you a kind of lantern now. When you can turn it on, we have light."

She tried and it did really work! Suddenly the shine of the lantern lighted the room. It was a wide tunnel made of stone, soon turning. With light they got on faster, but it still was like a labyrinth. Jane had no problems carrying Lisbon, but he soon got bored of walking around corners and through tunnels. " What did you eat for dinner? " he teased her.

" oh, shut up Jane! " he smiled, because she guessed that he was kidding.

When they finally arrive at a wooden door, they had been walking for almost 20 minutes.

Jane opened the door and they were flooded with light. He stepped outside and closed his eyes. It was only 5.30 am and the but the sun was already rising.

" Looks like a garden with roses and a big fountain… " he heard Lisbon wondering.

Then he opened his eyes as well and stepped to an old looking bench. He laid Lisbon on it and sat down next to her.

" What is that here? " Lisbon asked surprised.

" I guess that's some kind of a secret garden. The better question is how we can get back! "

Jane answered. He stood up and started walking around. The garden was really beautiful; with lot's of flowers, most of them were roses in every color. He picked a beautiful, red, shining one and gave it to Lisbon. Instantly she blushed and took the rose, hiding a big grin.

" Thank you Jane. " She smiled. " But have you any idea how to get out of here? "

" Mmmm… No, not yet." He replied. " Let's just wait here. " again he started walking around. Lisbon was bored, because she couldn't stand up or do anything else so she looked at the flowers. It was like a paradise in that garden; everything colorful and looking antique.

Suddenly she heard a little noise behind one of the walls around them. " Jane ? Come here! " She whispered and quickly he came over. " What's up? " He asked.

" Listen… there's some strange noise! " She stood up without thinking and instantly fell down again. Just in the last moment he caught her before she hit the ground. In that moment a door in the wall opened. They didn't saw it before, cause it was hidden behind roses. Surprised they watched Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho coming into the garden.

" What are you doing here? " Lisbon asked without noticing that Jane was still holding her.

" The better question is what YOU are doing here! " Van Pelt blushed, because she had the strange feeling that they've interrupted something…

" OH, that's a long story. " Jane sighted and carried Lisbon out of the door, the others following.

" I'm sure you'll tell us soon. " Rigsby said wondering.

" I know it. " Cho guessed with his normal disinterested voice.

" NO, you don't! " Lisbon glared at him and shot Van Pelt a warning look.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Lisbon's embarrassment, Jane continued to carry her around. They soon got her to see a doctor. He said it was a sprain, and that is was good that she hadn't put any pressure on it. He complemented Jane on his quick-wit of picking her up and not letting her walk on it! Because she hadn't walked on her foot, all she'd need to do is put ice on it, and it would probably be okay in the morning.  
Jane took her home that night. He insisted on carrying her into her house and tucking her in bed. He got her an ice pack, made her soup and tea and told her rest and take it easy.  
"You make me feel like an invalid!" said Lisbon.  
"No offense… but you kind of are right now!" teased Jane.  
Lisbon smirked… "Well, thank you… I'm not used to being taken care like this."  
"Well then, maybe you should fall down more often!"  
Jane reached for her hand and have it a gentle squeeze. "Good Night, Lisbon... Sleep Well"  
By the next morning she was much better! Back at the office the team was busy at work.  
"The victim's name was Heidi Granger. She was the granddaughter of the Earl of Granger, he owned Cubicon Castle," said Grace. "I spoke with her family and they said that hadn't hear from her in years. Her mother died about 1 ½ ago. All she has left is her step dad."  
"I spoke with her roommate, the last she time she saw Heidi was 2 days ago." Said Cho.  
"Alright, Cho, you and Rigsby go and talk to her step dad see what you can come up with."  
"Jane and I will take a look at her apartment and talk to her roommate."  
"What about me?" asked Grace. "Do I get to do some field work?"  
"We need you here, run her credit cards… see what you come up with." Grace sighed and went back to work while the rest of the team headed out.  
At the Heidi's apartment, they learned that she had been estranged from her family after her mother remarried. Heidi didn't like her step father, because she thought of him as a gold-digger. Just after her mother's money. He had always been mean to her. The roommate figured it was because he knew that Heidi would inherit the family fortune.  
"And did she after her mother died?" asked Lisbon.  
The roommate shook her head. "NO, all she got was this dumb book."  
"Where is that book?" asked Jane.  
"Ah… in her room probably." Jane, like usual, looked and snooped in cupboards and bookshelves. He found the book in Heidi's room. It was a fairytale book. He flipped it open. It was a mere child's book. He noticed there in the middle of the book a quote was circled:  
"A Mighty Fortress tells it all, the Lady Queen of Diamonds standing tall. In the heart of her mighty wall, tears they gently fall. Hidden deep within her heart, treasure for one and all."  
He should it to Lisbon. She read it out load. "Does that mean anything to you?" she asked the roommate.  
"No, but lately Heidi's been reading that book over and over. That quote was circled before she got it. She thought her mother was trying to tell her something. But I don't know what."  
"Thank you, you've been helpful," said Lisbon politely.

The team met up at the office. Cho and Rigsby learned that the father said he hadn't talked to her since her mother died. He had given her the book her mother wanted her to have and that was it. He hadn't seen or heard from her since.  
"Hmm… strange."  
Jane sat and pondered on the couch. The rest of the team tried to decipher the riddle, but they had no luck.  
"Queen of Diamonds… that must mean cards, poker, gambling…" said Rigsby.  
"Wrong!" hollered Jane from his spot on the couch  
"Tears they gently fall… perhaps that means her mother was sad that they didn't talk," suggested Grace.  
"Wrong again!" he said.  
"Well, Mr. Know-it-All would you care to share some insight?" asked Lisbon.  
"Hmm… A walk."  
"Walk?"  
"Yes, a walk might do me some good. Good night every one!" and Jane left for the night.  
"What is he up too?"  
"Who knows!?" said Lisbon, she watched him leave and wondered what was going on in that mind of his!  
Later they all went home, still no luck on the riddle. Around midnight Lisbon awoke to knocking on her door.  
"Lisbon? Teresa!? It's me! Jane, open up!"  
Lisbon in her navy blue jersey pajama shirt opened her door. Jane smiled at the tousled haired Lisbon. "I've got it! Go get dressed!"  
"What? Now?"  
"Yes, yes, go, go!"  
"Ahh… Jane!" moaned Lisbon.  
"Come on it will be fun!"  
"Can't you just tell me?"  
"No, it's much better if I show you!"  
Lisbon dutifully got dressed and flowed Jane to his car. He drove and drove. "Where are we going?"  
"Surprise!"  
"Come on Jane! Tell me!?"  
"How's your leg doing?"  
"So you're not going to tell me where we're going? You're just going to change the subject!" After another 30 minutes of driving Jane pulled up to the castle. He led Lisbon to the front door. "A Mighty Fortress tells it all, the Lady Queen of Diamonds standing tall. In the heart of her mighty wall, tears they gently fall. Hidden deep within her heart, treasure for one and all." He quoted.  
"The castle = Mighty Fortress. Here in the entry way is a painting of a lady. Do you see what's on her necklace?" Asked Jane.  
Through the moonlight Lisbon noticed her necklace was full of diamonds, "The Lady Queen of Diamonds" she whispered. Jane pushed the picture to the side and there behind it a hidden passage. They could hear the fainted sound… like rain or a water fall – "The tears they gently fall" the both said at the same time. Jane and Lisbon looked at each other and smiled. "Come on," said Jane and he reached for her hand and lead her through the passage.


	3. Chapter 3

" Do you think we'll find something? " Lisbon asked.

" Sure we will; be optimistic Lisbon! " Jane smiled.

Soon they came to a round, big cave with a lake in it. A little waterfall rushed down. Impressed the stood in the entrance, starring at the shining water.

" In the heart of her mighty wall, tears they gently fall. " Jane whispered. " That means the waterfall! " They headed to the edge of the lake.

" A Garden, a lake and a waterfall all in one castle! That's impossible! " Lisbon wondered.

" You see it isn't. " Jane grinned. He kneed down and dived his hands into the water.

" Wait a moment… ' Hidden deep within her heart, treasure for one and all'. …Within her heart… I got it! The heart is here! The waterfall and the lake are the heart! " Lisbon said exited. Jane looked up at her impressed. " Wow, Lisbon! You're brilliant ! " he stood up and started walking around.

" I guess the treasure is on the ground of the lake. " Lisbon breathed.

" Maybe, but how can we prove that? One of us would have to dive. Let's phone Rigsby; he can do that, because I don't want to. " Jane looked at her with a smile.

" It's 3 o'clock in the night, Jane! You can't just phone Rigsby. We'll have to manage it alone. " Lisbon answered and looked away.

"NO! I don't want to dive… It's so wet and cold and… I simply don't want to. " Jane begged.

" I'm here as well. I'll do it. You big baby… " Lisbon grinned.

" No, I want! " Jane responded quickly.4

" Are you kidding me? You said you really don't want to!? " Lisbon sighted.

" Uhm… I don't want to, but I will do it. Just take it so. " Jane grumbled.

" Ok, then hurry! "

Jane didn't want to go diving, but he had to. He couldn't let Lisbon get into danger.

So he put of his shoes, jacket, vest and shirt and walked into the water.

" damn! Why has it to be so cold… " He whined " If this silly woman wouldn't be dead, I would kill her! "

" Hurry up! " Lisbon said. She couldn't look at him. It was strange to see him without his shirt, strange but fascinating. And exactly that was the problem.

Suddenly he came up again. Shocked Lisbon jumped back. " Jane! Don't do this to me! " She shouted. " Found anything? " slowly the shock went less.

" No, nothing. The silly treasure isn't in the lake. " he said angrily and stepped out of the water. " I'm terribly cold now, thanks… " He grumbled and put his clothes on.

" I'm sorry… " Lisbon whispered.

" What did you say? " Jane saked.

" I said I'm sorry. I really thought that it would be in the lake. " Lisbon said , now louder.

" It's ok. Don't be sorry. Not everybody can be as brilliant as me… " Jane teased her.

" oh, I should have let you stay in the water! " She hissed. Jane just grinned and sat down on the edge. " C'mon. Sit down next to me. " He smiled.

" Why should I do that? You are an annoying smart ass! " She looked at him angrily, but inwardly she laughed.

" And you are a terrible best friend. " Jane responded. Lisbon knew that he was just kidding, but it hurt her. A nasty, little, teasing pain that drilled through her heart.

Suddenly he caught her waist and pulled her down next to him.

" Jane! " She squeezed.

" You know I'm just kidding, don't you? " He asked worried.

" Sure! Why do you ask? Am I looking as I wouldn't know? " She answered a bit too quickly.

" Ok… " He whispered. " So… "

" …Where is the treasure? " Lisbon finished the sentence. " I guess… "

" NO! Don't guess again! I don't want to go swimming again. "

"Oh, shut up Jane! Now we've changed the way to look at it. Usually you guess and I must do the stupid things that follow. Now you see how exhausting that is! " She grinned. " But that doesn't matter now. I know where the treasure is. Honestly."

" Let me read your mind… You think the only place where the treasure can be is behind the waterfall. Like in this kitschy love movies you sometimes watch, because they let you forget the loneliness in your life. Am I right? " he said but instantly he took her hand. " I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It was too much. I'm really sorry; honestly. "

" Forget it. I'm sure that the treasure is behind the waterfall. " She stood up and stepped away, but he caught her arm and stopped her. " Don't be angry. PLEASE forgive me! Please… " He begged and still clasping her arm tightly.

" yea,.. I- I do. Everything's ok. E-Everything's ok… " She breathed and hugged him. " C'mon. Let's look behind the waterfall. I can't wait to see, what the treasure is like. "

She took one step back and smiled at him. " Ok? "

" Ok. Thanks. " he smiled back. Soon they found stairs which were brilliantly hidden in the wall. And they were right; there was another big room behind the waterfall.

In it were just a little, brown, wooden box which stood in the middle of the room.

" What's that? The treasure? " Lisbon asked exited.

" Let's look inside; then we know more! " He smiled.

In the box was a peace of paper " 58782 you're the one it belongs to. " Lisbon read out. " I guess that's the code for something. Maybe for a safe! "

" But you'll not open it with this number. " Jane looked at the paper thoughtfully.

" What do you mean? " Lisbon asked wondering.

" A number is missing! Here; " He pointed at the paper. " You're the one... One! You must add the number one! So it's 587821 ! "

She nodded and they went out, taking the box with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Lisbon walked around the secret lake. It was dark, but the moonlight poured through an open ceiling. It cast a blue light on the lake. They had decided to do some more exploring; they hiked their way up to the top of the waterfall. Jane reached for Lisbon's hand and helped her climb the rocks. Once on top of the waterfall the looked out over the blue lake. The lake shimmered in the moonlight.  
"It's beautiful" whispered Lisbon.  
"Yes… beautiful" but Jane wasn't looking at the lake. He was looking at Lisbon, they way the moonlight shimmered on her hair, the twinkle of her emerald eyes… the sweetness of her smile… beautiful.  
"Look, there's a door on the side of that cliff" said Lisbon. It was locked with a padlock. "Enter the number code… 587821…" CLICK! The door opened. They walked inside. What they saw stole their breaths away… Treasure! Gold, Diamonds, Rubies, Emeralds, Crystals… Jewels of all kinds! Lisbon's couldn't contain her excitement and jumped into Jane's arms to give him a hug. "Jane! We found it!"  
Jane laughed and twirled around the room! He found a crown and placed it on Lisbon's head. The dug through the treasure and started filling a few bags they found in the corner with gold and treasure. After quite some time they decided to head back.  
Standing there at the top of the waterfall again, Lisbon looked out.  
"It's strange...Here Heidi's mother had all this treasure and no one to share it with! It seems so pointless… and this place it's so beautiful, yet so lonely and alone!  
"Kind of like us?" asked Jane.  
"What?"  
"Us, you and I… we're both people with sorrow in our past and because of it, we've shut the world out. We live in the this dark lonely place." Jane took Lisbon's hand… "But I don't want shut the world out anymore… I don't want to be alone. And Lisbon, Teresa…What I said earlier about you being alone and lonely… I meant that, but what I want you to know is that you don't have to be anymore. I know this …"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled beneath their feet.  
"Jane!"  
"It's an earthquake! Come Lisbon leave your treasure, let's run!" They ran as fast as they could, down the rocks of the waterfall, around the lake and down the tunnel. They could hear walls crumbling and falling down. The ground shook with a great force. Luckily they made it out just in time…

Later they told the team and other police members about the treasure. A trained underground team was assembled to go down into the tunnel and find the treasure. The earthquake had caused a lot of damage and made it hard to return to the treasure. Lisbon and Jane were lucky to have gotten out in time!  
"So what was it like?"  
"What did you see?"  
"How much Gold was there?" Those were just a few of the questions Jane and Lisbon were asked by the team as they stood around in a circle.  
"Jane, did you manage to take any treasure up with you? In your pockets, shoes, jacket?" asked Risby.  
Jane shrugged…  
"oh come on Jane! I know you! You snuck something up! You had to have!"  
"Okay, okay… Actually yes I did." He looked over at Lisbon. "I did manage to take a treasure up with me."  
"Really?" asked Risby.  
"Yeah," replied Jane still keeping eye contact with Lisbon and she looked at him, it was like they were reading each other's minds.  
"What does it look like?"  
"Oh it's beautiful! It's unique emerald, very rare!" Lisbon blushed… and Jane smiled. "It's a one of kind gem, and if you hold it up to the light you can catch a glimmer of fiery and spirit"  
"Sounds beautiful"  
"Oh she is…"  
"Can I see it?" asked Risby.  
"What?" Jane suddenly looked at him…"No, of course not! I'm not going to share with you!" looking back at Lisbon he finished by saying "She's mine, all mine!"

" Then keep your treasure secret! " Rigsby grumbled.

" Oh, I will… " Jane sighted quietly.

Everybody went back to work again. Lisbon headed towards her office and Jane followed her.

" What do you want? " Lisbon asked without looking behind her. She stood in the middle of her office and waited for an answer.

" Oh… I just want to lay on your couch. I need change; mine is boring. " He smiled and jumped on her couch. Lisbon sat down behind her desk and started filling in paperwork.

" Oh, Lisbon? "

" WHAT? " She yelled.

" Cool down! Why are you so angry? "

" You can simply lay on your- wait my couch while I have to do paperwork. I'm also tired! "

Lisbon grumbled." We are up since 2 am ! Now it's 2 pm ! "

" aw, Lisbon! You can lay down next to me if you want! " Jane grinned.

" ha-ha! Very funny! I have too much work… " She sighted thoughtfully.

" What is so important that you can't relax for 10 minutes? " Jane asked wondering.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and stood up. " Stand up ! " She stayed in front of the couch.

Jane stood up wondering and instantly Lisbon sat down . " yep; it's better so… " She grinned. Jane sat down on her desk and waited. Soon Lisbon was asleep and he took her files and every work she had to do with him and went to Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby.

" Hey guys… I have a bit more work for you. " He grinned and handed each a few papers.

" What is… ? " Van Pelt asked, but Jane was already away.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lisbon woke up again, she was laying on the couch with a blanket over her. It was 5 o'clock in the evening! " damn! I'll kill him! " She said to herself.

When she sat down behind her desk again, she starred at her files. Every work was finished and she only had to sign it! " Jane?! " She shouted. Soon Van Pelt came in " Jane's already away. He wanted me to tell you, that you look beautiful when you are sleeping. " She giggled.

Lisbon blushed instantly " This damn idiot! " She yelled.

" Aw, c'mon! That's sweet. He's done your work! " Van Pelt said. She, Cho and Rigsby had decided that they won't tell Lisbon that they had done her work. Actually it had been Van Pelt's idea. " I'm sure Jane likes you really much." Van Pelt smiled.

" Yes, He's my best friend. " Lisbon answered grinning inwardly. She was glad that every work was done. " Do you know where Jane is ? "

" No. But I guess he's at home." Van Pelt sighted.

" Ok, than you Grace. Tell the others that you can go home. " Lisbon said thoughtfully.

" Good night, Boss ! " Van Pelt went out and left Lisbon alone with her thoughts.

While that Jane was sitting in Lisbon's apartment studying some files. 'Really interesting…' he kept saying ' really interesting '…

Soon Lisbon came home. Jane heard the key in the door but he didn't move. He just sat on the couch and waited for Lisbon to shoot him. He smiled, because Lisbon hummed the melody of an old song. When she came into the living room, she jumped back " JANE! What are you doing here?! " She screamed. "Why are you in my apartment? "

" I'm sorry, Lisbon. But I needed silence. " He apologized.

" When you were upstairs I must shoot you! " She warned him.

"No, I'm totally curious, but I couldn't do that to you. I came in, went to the kitchen to make tea and then I sat down here. That was maybe… 3 hours ago. " He smiled.

" But I still don't understand why you are here!? " Lisbon wondered.

" Sit down and I'll tell you. " Jane said.

" Not again… " Lisbon begged.

" Sit down! " He ordered. Lisbon sighted and sat down next to him.

" So… Now tell me! "

" I found out who the killer is. " He said and looked at her grinning.

" C'mon! Tell me!" Lisbon begged exited.

" First think! Who is it!? " He teased her.

" Tell me Patrick! " She said forcefully.

" YOU can call me Patrick, but when I call you Teresa, you completely freak out. That's not fair! " He smiled.

" Shut up and tell me! " She grumbled.

" OK, ok… I'll help you. First I tell you that all is only because of the riddle. So; now think who knew about it." He said.

" Her stepfather and her roommate. " Lisbon answered thoughtfully.

" Right and now think. If she was right and her stepfather had only married her mother because of her money… "

" … He has a motive! " Lisbon whispered.

" Yea… The only question is, if she was right! " Jane grinned. " I think so. "

" But we have no evidence… " Lisbon sighted.

" Then we'll get one tomorrow. " He laughed. " Good night, Teresa! "

" Don't call me Teresa! " She shouted but he was already away.

The next morning, when Lisbon came into the office everybody was starring at her.

" Good morning. " She said. " Why are you starring at me? "

" oh, nothing… " Rigsby answered and looked away.

" Van Pelt? " Lisbon asked hopefully.

" I-I… What? " She blushed.

" Cho? " She sighted desperate.

" Jane was here and told us that he knows who the killer is. We said that we should wait for you, but he said that he has told you last night at home. " Cho answered disinterested.

" Cho! " Rigsby and Van Pelt shouted at the same time.

" Oh, I'm going to kill Jane… " Lisbon grumbled. " And why did you stare at me? "

" Ehm… I thought that's obvious… " Van Pelt whispered.

" I- … oh, no! You aren't thinking that-… ! " Her face went deep red and she looked down.

" Yes, they are. " Cho answered.

Lisbon nearly ran into her office. When she opened the door Jane was laying on the couch. "Jane! What the hell have you told them?! " She grumbled.

" I did nothing and I don't know what you mean… " Jane sighted.

" You told them that you were at my apartment last night! Now they think… " She couldn't go on. The pictures which popped into her mind were too strange.

" Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to embarrass you! " He apologized.

" ah… forget it. So, what did you mean when you say that we'll get an evidence today? " Lisbon wanted to know.

" In the evening we'll go and talk to him… That's everything. But probably you should take your gun…" He said seriously.

" Jane, what is your plan? Nothing illegal! " Lisbon warned him.

" Oh, I can't promise that… " He grinned, stood up and went out; left

Lisbon stood in the middle of her office. He stepped to Van Pelt's desk " Grace? "

" Yea? What's up? " She asked happily.

" Can you please look up the address of Heidi's stepfather for me? Thanks. " He said and laid down on his couch.


	6. Chapter 6

When he stood up again it was already 6 pm. He headed towards Lisbon's office " Lisbon? C'mon we've a date! " He shouted. Van Pelt looked up and starred at him wondering.

" Have the address? " He asked.

" ah, yea sure. " She handed him a peace of paper. Lisbon came out of her office and stepped next to Jane. He gave her the address and smiled. " So; let's go! "

" Wait! Where are you going? " Van Pelt asked curiously.

" We are having a date! " Jane smiled because of the obvious irritation in Van Pelt's face.

" We are going to speak with Heidi's stepfather… " Lisbon sighted and pulled Jane behind her. They headed to her car " So what is your plan? " She asked.

" You'll see it soon. " Jane smiled. Lisbon rolled her eyes and started the engine.

Soon they arrived at the address and headed towards the door. " Lisbon? "

" Yea? " She turned and looked at him.

" Please let me talk to him, ok? " He said.

" Well; we will see. " She answered.

They knocked at the door and a tall man opened. " What do you want? " He grumbled.

" Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane from the cbi. Can we come in? " Lisbon asked.

" Sure, sure.. " He opened the door and they stepped in.

Lisbon started asking a few unimportant questions until Jane came back from his looking-round tour and sat down next to her on the couch.

" You knew that the riddle was in the book? "

" No! I didn't know that! Really! "

" Ok, then tell me why I found a copy of the riddle here in your house!? " Jane glared at him.

Suddenly the man reached for a gun and pointed it at Lisbon before she could get her own.

" Couldn't you just ask questions as all the others?! Why had you to look around. If you had just stayed here like your lovely colleague, you two wouldn't be in trouble now." He shouted and signed them to move to the back door. " Go! And if you say a word, I'll shoot you!"

He leaded them through the yard and out of a gate. Jane and Lisbon wondered, because soon they were at the Docks. They headed towards an old, dilapidated looking building. The guy opened the heavy door and pushed Jane and Lisbon in. Inside the building the floor was wooden and half of it was missing, under it was the dark, black water. The walls were stabilized with an old scaffolding.

" Turn around! " he shouted.

" Why are you doing this? You don't have to… Just listen to my voice and relax…" Jane said but was interrupted by a loud bang. Suddenly pain ran through his whole body.

" I warned you! " The guy shouted, ran out and locked the door.

" Ouch! " Jane sighted and fell to the ground.

" Jane ! " Lisbon screamed and kneed down next to him. Blood ran down his arm.

" My shoulder… He really shot me! " Jane breathed. " But better me than you… "

" Don't speak! Save your energy! " She said quietly and tears started running down her cheeks.

" Don't cry… Everything's fine. " Jane whispered reassuring.

" No, nothing is fine… " She sobbed. " We are locked in here and you need medical care… "

She stood up and started typing on her cell phone.

" What are you doing? " Jane asked.

" I'm trying to phone the others. " She answered. " But it don't works here! I'll try it from the platform up there. " Her hands were shivering and she was afraid of climbing up to the platform with the black, cold water under her feet.

" Don't do that! You'll risk your live and I don't want that! Stay here, please. " Jane begged.

" Sorry, I can't… " She breathed tearfully and started climbing up. It went more difficult every second, because with every step she shivered even more.

Jane tried to stand up and although the pain was horrible he stepped to the edge of the hole in the ground. He could only watch Lisbon, hoping that nothing happens to her.

Only one last step to arrive the platform; only one last step to safety. But suddenly the board she was standing on broke and she fell into the water.

" Teresa! " Jane yelled. Damn, why had he let her climb up there… He ignored the pain and quickly jumped after her. Desperate he looked around but he couldn't see her anywhere.

He hardly could control himself not to scream. One reason was the cold water burning like fire in his shoulder, the other reason was, the feeling that everything was his fault.

He looked once more all around and finally found her unconscious under the waterline.

" NO! Teresa… " He sobbed. As fast as he could, he swam over and caught her. With tears in his eyes he searched for a place to go out of the water. Close to them was the edge of the river, so he pulled her into his arms and swam over there. He laid her down on the ground and kneed over her. She was still unconscious and her breath went less every moment.

" Please, Teresa! Don't leave me! I need you; I need you to stay here with me! " He cried.

" Please! Wake up; open your eyes! " His tears started dropping down onto her face.

They were only inches apart and he could feel her warmth. " I love you, Teresa! " He breathed and gently kissed her forehead. Suddenly she turned her face to him and slowly opened her eyes. But instead of speaking she drilled one hand into his hair and pulled his face closer to kiss him. When the finally broke apart, she smiled " Is that good enough to answer?"

" No, not yet… " He smiled before leaning in for another passionate kiss.


	7. Epilogue

Soon the team and an ambulance arrived and brought Jane into a hospital. Lisbon wanted to come with him, but she was told to stay there.

" I will go with him! " Lisbon said angrily.

" No, you won't! We need you here to … "

" It doesn't matter what I have to do; even if I could catch the killer right now, I would go. You can't stop me. " She interrupted her boss.

" That wouldn't be needed. We caught him. " He grumbled.

" That everything's ok. " Lisbon answered and left without another word.

When she arrived at the hospital, she asked for Jane. Soon she was leaded to his room.

He was sleeping with a sight smile playing on his lips. Lisbon sat down on the edge of his bed and gently stroke his cheek.

" I love you too… "


End file.
